Sentimientos a tope
by Wolfmika
Summary: Soy mala con los títulos lo se x.x Caminé sigilosamente hasta la recámara de Ámber, abrí la puerta y ella seguía dormida, todo normal…cerré la puerta y me acosté para poder descansar lo que restaba de la noche ,;Advertencias dentro:. Nathaniel x Lynn


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Amour Sucre (Corazon de Melon) pertenecen a Chinomiko- san**

 **NOTA: contiene lemon , sino te agrada este tipo de lectura por favor dirígete a las notas finales.**

 _ **Sentimientos a tope.**_

Yo me había metido en su cama, se me encogía el corazón de verlo tan decaído…escuchar los golpes a través de la puerta habían sido un golpe incluso para mí, ahora comprendo a Nathaniel y me da rabia de sólo saber cómo lo trata su propia familia…quisiera ayudarlo…quisiera estar con él y que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que me importa ¿Podrá hacerlo? ¿Podré yo hacerlo?...

-Si te parece bien, ahora voy a acostarme. Es tarde y tengo que estar descansado para ir al instituto mañana.- Decía Nathaniel tratando de sonar lo más amable posible conmigo y no era para variar, se había molestado por las preguntas que le hice. Me dijo esto y caminó hacia su cama, observé como se acostaba en ella cubriéndose con las cobijas, mi presencia ya no era importante al parecer y la ignorancia se hizo presente. Él se giró en la cama y me dio la espalda por completo, yo bajé la mirada pensando con rapidez lo que debía hacer…podía cerrar la puerta e irme a la recámara con Ámber o podía entrar con Nathaniel…mis pensamientos fueron más claros de repente, no podía irme…no podía dejar a Nathaniel así sin que supiera lo mucho que me preocupa…superaba mis fuerzas.

En puntillas me acerqué a la cama, quité las cobijas y me introduje en ella, podía escucharse el sonido de las sabanas cuando mis pies y piernas se acomodaban. Me tumbé a su lado y le abracé por la espalda la cual era ancha y los músculos estaban maduros…era increíble el roce y la diferencia de sentir a Nathaniel muy diferente a lo que sus ojos le guiaban, parecía ser un enclenque y ahora me doy cuenta de lo incorrecta de mi suposición. Como me daba la espalda…no podía mirarle el rostro y saber lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, era un misterio que maldecía por no verlo, por un momento había creído que me correría en un dos por tres, mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando él no me rechazó para nada. Nos quedamos así unos momentos, minutos largos de absoluto silencio y sin movernos, podría dormir así toda la noche y no quejarme al día siguiente.

-Quizás deberías irte ya…Tú…yo no querría que mi padre nos encuentre así…- Nathaniel se ha movido desligándose de mi abrazo y me ha visto a los ojos, me puse nerviosa de tenerlo a poco centímetros de mi rostro, un impulso más y podría besarlo.

-Yo ehmm…claro…debería irme pero…¿estarás bien? -Ahora sí…tu presencia me ha ayudado mucho. Pero más vale que vuelvas al cuarto de Ámber, ahora. Si no podríamos quedarnos dormidos juntos…- De sólo pensarlo se me erizaba la piel, desvié la mirada y aparté las cobijas de mí.

-V-Vale. Entonces te dejo. Buenas noches…- Me medio levantaba.

-Lynn…-Me llamó cuando apenas tenía un pie fuera de la cama, entonces me giré a verlo.-Gracias.- Nathaniel se levantó y rebasó la mitad del colchón para acercarse a mí.

-Es normal.- Dije cortante, él me quitaba la respiración con su presencia. Nathaniel me tomó la mano que aún quedaba sobre el colchón. Mi mirada bajó a ver el contacto luego le miré sus ojos miel con muchas preguntas que quería hacerle ¿A qué se debía ese tacto?

-Nathaniel…¿por qué..?.- Antes de que pudiera terminar, Nathaniel tocó mi rostro con su otra mano y con una fuerza delicada acercó mi rostro al suyo, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara y sus labios ocuparon los míos. Nathaniel empezó a masajearlos con suavidad, tal parecía que él sabía cómo deseaba que me besara. Sus roces empezaron a ser profundos y húmedos, empecé a sentir cosquillas por todo mi cuerpo y por sorpresa, mis labios empezaron a danzar con los suyos. Sin separarme de él, me acomodé en una mejor posición, me puse de rodillas sobre el colchón, era más cómodo así. Nathaniel se recargó con ambas manos en el colchón las cuales tenía detrás de su espalda mientras yo tomaba su rostro con mis dos manos y empezaba a besarlo como él lo había hecho con anterioridad.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, yo había perdido la noción del tiempo por concentrarme en dar el mejor beso de mi vida, quería que él sintiera orgullo y satisfacción. Abrí mis ojos y él los tenía completamente cerrados, ¿acaso estaba sintiéndose bien con el beso?. Me separé de él y no pude evitar sentirme apenada.

-Yo…lo siento Nathaniel, no quiero causarte más problemas.- Me hice hacia atrás para bajar de la cama hasta que toqué la alfombra con mis pies.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?.- Nathaniel estaba confundido, pudo verlo en sus ojos.

-Ya te dije, ya me voy, también puede darse cuenta Ámber de que no estoy en su recámara.- Yo estaba a un metro de distancia de la puerta pero por una extraña razón, no podía dejar de mirar a Nathaniel

\- Nos vemos luego.

-Espera Lynn…- Puse mi mano sobre la perilla y antes de girarla esperé una respuesta de Nathaniel, este se había levantado de la cama, otra vez lo vi en bóxer y eso me hizo ponerme más nerviosa y alejar mi vista de él.

-Dime Nathaniel…- Esperaba una respuesta, más no sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí y sin darme cuenta, él me alejó de la puerta y ahora estaba de nuevo cerca de la cama, yo estaba anonadada.- Nathaniel…pensé que debía irme, me lo dijiste…- Nathaniel me giró y me miró a los ojos, él era alto así que tuve que levantar la mirada.

-Me siento bien estar junto a ti Lynn y te agradezco realmente lo que sientes por mi.- Sonrió, extrañaba verlo sonreír.

-¿Lo que siento por ti?.- Mi cuerpo temblaba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sientes preocupación ¿no?

-Ahhhh eso.- Sentí un alivio.- Si, demasiada… -Si no me equivoco, creo que te pusiste nerviosa… -No, para nada…-Mentí, no podía decirle la verdad por mucho que quisiera, me dio un ataque de cobardía. -Yo creo que sí porque yo me siento nervioso.- Si me fijaba mejor en él, estaba sonrojado también. -¿Por qué?

-Porque te besé…nos besamos y estamos en pijama en mi cuarto, ¿por qué otra cosa más?.- La dulzura de sus palabras me hicieron ver lo tonta que fui al preguntar. -Tienes razón y me vuelvo a disculpar por mi atrevimiento.

-¿Atrevimiento?...Que yo sepa, fue de los dos.

-Da lo mismo.- Sentía ganas de correr o de que Nathaniel me tomara en brazos de nuevo. -¿Y daría lo mismo si…?- Se calló de repente y alejó la mirada de mí.

-Sí…¿qué?.- Volvió a mirarme, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. -Si te vuelvo a besar.- Él se acercó a mí de nuevo y me volvió a besar pero esta vez me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, yo puse mis manos sobre sus pectorales, un buen respaldo si me ponía a analizarlo.

Él tomó mis manos y los colocó alrededor de su cuello, yo tuve que ponerme de puntillas para cortar la distancia, él empezó a acariciar mi espalda con delicadeza que me dio un cosquilleo pero no importaba, podía hacerme cosquillas toda la noche pero yo quería seguir sintiendo sus besos. Nathaniel bajó las manos por mi cuerpo y tomó mis muslos, puso fuerza y me cargó, me sentí mejor estar en el aire, así podía tener más conexión con él, los besos serían más profundos. Sentí como me iba de espaldas y me separé de Nathaniel, pronto nos vimos en el colchón, él estaba encima de mí en una posición provocativa, creo que debería empezar a creer que hoy sería una noche especial. Él me miró a los ojos por unos segundos y luego empezó a besarle el rostro, el mentón y de ahí pasó al cuello…en él sentí hormigueo y sus besos fueron más emblemáticos y electrizantes, mi mente ya no pensaba demasiado.

Las manos de Nathaniel jugaban conmigo, me acariciaban todo el cuerpo, ya no se trataba de mi espalda, era todo lo demás y yo no opuse resistencia ¿cómo hacerlo?... Tocó mis pechos resbalando sus palmas. Mis pechos no eran demasiado grandes y me hizo sentir inseguridad pero consuelo cuando las apartó de ahí y tocaba mi estómago…el desahogo me duró poco cuando sus manos ahora pasaban por debajo de la blusa tocando mis pechos desnudos y acunándolos, mis mejillas se tronaron rosadas y el pulso se aceleraba. Nathaniel me besó tan románticamente como si quisiera convencerme de algo.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como la blusa se desprendía poco a poco de mi cuerpo, pronto pasó por encima de mi cabeza y mis manos por reflejo cubrieron mis pechos. Nathaniel parecía no detenerse y ahora resbalaba mi pantalón por mis piernas, empecé a sentir frío al tener la piel desnuda. Él arrojó el pantalón al suelo y me empezó a admirar, lo supe cuando abrí los ojos y me llené de incomodidad, sólo llevaba las bragas en mi cuerpo.

Él lamió mi piel poco a poco como si quisiera dejar huella de él en toda mi esencia.

Él se levantó de rodillas en el colchón y apenas pude mirarlo, me ruboricé de nuevo, me sentí tonta por ser tan débil estando tan cerca de él. Sus manos acariciaron mus piernas, lo hacía tan lento que mis muslos parecían demasiado largos, era interminable y deseoso que pronto mis dientes tomaban mis labios. Nathaniel resbaló la única prenda de mi cuerpo con tanta delicadeza que apenas lo sentí, escuché cómo la ropa caía al suelo.

Nathaniel volvía a acariciar mis piernas y las separó con cuidado, me estremecí por dentro dejándome llevar por el miedo…¿Qué pretendía hacer? No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando movió sus caderas como espantada, una mano de Nathaniel estaba en mi parte húmeda, cerré los ojos, tenía vergüenza de saber las expresiones de él, de lo que iba a hacerme y sobre todo porque era virgen y nunca nadie más le tocó su intimidad por obvias razones pero darse cuenta de que el chico que le gustaba lo hacía era emocionante si alejaba su vergüenza. Nathaniel temblaba también, no sabía si era de nervios o de que otra cosa pero podía sentirlo, se sentía con inseguridad pero aun así, me gustaba que fuera él el indicado.

Él se acomodó sobre el colchón y sobre mí, ya me había dejado de tocar, yo cerraba con fuerza mis ojos y sentía su aliento sobre mi cara, me estaba mirando y yo no quería hacerlo….en cierta parte.

-¿Quieres hacer esto?.- Me preguntó pero tarde en reaccionar, abrí un ojo poco a poco y lo vi, veía borroso pero fue lo más que pude hacer.

-¿Qué?.- Me sentí estúpida después de hacer esta pregunta…no íbamos a jugar ping pong, quería ponerme la almohada en mi cara. Nathaniel se rio, lo escuché aunque su risa fuera casi muda pero lo escuchaba divertido, seguramente me tomaba por tonta, no lo culpo.

-Yo también estoy nervioso.- Dijo de pronto y mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho.

-Yo…yo no estoy nerviosa…estoy bien preparada y segura.- Otra estupidez más que salió de mi boca.

-No lo creo.

-En serio…-Sentí la mirada penetrante de Nathaniel, esa que pocas veces se veía.- No me crees ¿verdad?

-No.- Dijo alegre y muy rápido, luego sentí su mano acariciar mi rostro y por reflejo mis ojos se abrieron, me encontré con él, su mirada se tornó tierna y eso me infló el corazón, que linda mirada me dedicaba.- ¿Es tu primera vez? Me mordí ambos labios, ¿por qué Nathaniel hacía las cosas más difíciles para mí? ¿Acaso no veía como estaba yo de apenada y todavía quería que le contestara esas cosas?

-Si…- Apenas dije con debilidad, ojalá no lo volviera a preguntar. Lo vi mejor y noté que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, se notaba muy bien, creo que él realmente estaba nervioso tanto como yo.

-Bueno…entonces, ¿quieres continuar? ¡Qué insistencia!

-Si.- Volví a decir con debilidad, si me volvía a hacer otra pregunta así, iba a golpearlo con la almohada. Nathaniel se acomodó mejor en mí, sentía su erección debajo de mí pero aun lo cubría su bóxer. Él ya no dijo nada más y empezó a besarme de nuevo, su aliento seguía dulce y fresco, podía besarlo hasta quedarme dormida, si podía…Tomó mis manos y las entrelazó junto con las mías, era perfecto el enlace, sentía su calor.

Él pasó mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza sin soltarlos, aun me seguía besando con pasión, nuestra lenguas danzaban con facilidad, como si nos hubiéramos besado antes, mucho antes. Besó mi cuello enseguida y se soltó de una de mis manos, esta empezó a bajar peligrosamente hasta tocar de nuevo mi entre pierna, tuvo que hacerse de lado para tocar con facilidad pero aún seguía encima de mí. Se bajó más y empezó a besar mus pechos con paciencia, uno por uno, dedicándoles placer, estos se pusieron duros, los sentí, mi espalda se arqueó sentía demasiados cosquilleos juntos y yo ya no podía controlarlos cada vez más. Nathaniel se separó de mí y se la cama y de reojo miré que se agachaba…la prueba era directa, se había despojado de su ropa, tragué saliva temerosa. Él fue directo a un cajón donde sacó un objeto cuadrado pequeño y el cual destapó de un movimiento, me dio la espalda, podía ver como sus codos sobresalían, estaba acomodando algo…me alegraba que quisiera tener cuidado tanto para mí como para él, no había dudas de que se trataba de un condón.

Se giró y yo volví a echar la cabeza hacia atrás antes de ver a Nathaniel completamente desnudo. Volvió a mí y se acomodó de igual forma, el estremecimiento era más profundo porque ahora sí sentía su miembro tocar mi intimidad. Nathaniel acomodó mejor mis piernas y observé como con su mano tomaba su miembro y la punta tocaba mi piel.

-¿Estás lista?.- Me preguntó, sólo asentí, mi voz no quería salir.

Nathaniel empezó a penetrarme poco a poco, el dolor que sentía era fuerte, como si quisieran abrirme a la fuerza…suena tonto pero así lo sentí y hasta me llegué a preguntar si todas sentían lo mismo cada vez que tenían relaciones o si sólo era la primera vez. Nathaniel seguía tratando de entrar en mí poco a poco, sabía que no quería lastimarme.

-¿Te duele?.- Volví a asentir, si dolía y me estaba arrepintiendo de tener relaciones. Él entró en mí por completo y escuché que soltó un gemido hueco, yo estaba por hacer lo mismo pero estaba más concentrada en que se quitara el dolor luego caí en cuenta, que ya había perdido mi virginidad. -Relájate o te dolerá más.- Me propuso él, creo que sintió que estaba muy tensa pero era algo difícil, al menos para mí.

-Sí.- Dije y trate de relajar las caderas a la vez que Nathaniel empezaba a moverse sincronizadamente. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así pero el dolor fue disminuyendo y la sensación de excitación aumentaba. Los movimientos eran más rítmicos y Nathaniel besaba mis labios con casi desesperación, los supe manejar porque me empezaba a sentir igual.

Él se separó y se levantó un poco mientras el placer estaba creciendo dentro de mí, me daba cosquillas entre mis piernas mientras me penetraba y mi corazón estaba a tope, sin darme cuenta mis manos acariciaban mis pechos, tenía que desbordar mi deseo de diferentes formas. Poco tiempo después y yo desorbitada. Él se separó de mí y me besó con ternura, sentí que era demasiado tiempo el que nos habíamos besado pero me daba igual, me gustaba que lo hiciera- Yo ya había cerrado mis piernas cuando se separó ¿Por qué? No lo sé pero a lo mejor pronto me enteraría. Abrió mis piernas un poco más y enroscó los muslos alrededor de mis caderas con más precisión.

Él bajó un poco y la tocó con un dedo en el lugar más íntimo. Siguió deslizándolo hacia arriba, a lo largo de los pliegues de su henchido sexo, y entonces comenzó a frotar allí donde el ansia era más palpable para mí, donde no conocía. Arquee la espalda. No podía respirar. No podía pensar con claridad. Le agarré de los brazos con tanta fuerza que creyó que iba a dejarle marcas.

Mis piernas de estaban alrededor de su cintura de nuevo, mi pecho se arqueaba contra él y la cabeza la tenía hacia atrás. Era evidente que trataba de comprender todas las sensaciones que me sacudían en ese momento. Nathaniel me agarró de la espalda y tiró de ella hacia delante al tiempo que empujaba más adentro, con más fuerza. No pude evitarlo y gemí. Sentía su aliento sobre mi piel, su boca alrededor de un pezón. Su lengua me lamía sin tregua y sus labios me acariciaban mientras tomaba una cadencia regular, saliendo y entrando en mi cuerpo. La intensidad de las sensaciones era abrumadora. Yo ya no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera aferrarse a él. Él era mi ancla, el centro de su universo y estaba a punto de caer por un precipicio a su lado. Sus embestidas se hicieron más prolongadas, más rápidas. Sentía que mis músculos se contraían. Me dirigía hacia algo desconocido... De repente todo explotó a nuestro alrededor, y un placer carnal que apenas podía imaginar me hizo vibrar por dentro mientras Nathaniel me penetraba una y otra vez. Sus músculos se movían espasmódicamente a lo largo de su duro miembro. No podía articular palabra alguna. Lo que acababa de experimentar me había cambiado para siempre.

Llevaba la marca de Nathaniel sobre la piel. Mientras le observaba, los ojos de Nathaniel se cerraron. Echó atrás la cabeza y las venas de su cuello resaltaron. Empujó una última vez, con mucha más fuerza que antes, y entonces se detuvo. El único sonido que se oía era el jadeo constante de su respiración entrecortada. Nathaniel agotado se dejó caer a mi lado, nuestras respiraciones frenéticas se mezclaban, creo que yo no había tenido un cansancio con la misma intensidad antes.

-Te…lastime ¿cierto?.- Me preguntó y yo me giré a verlo, él tenía la mirada clavada en el techo.

-No…al principio pero no ahora.

-Me disculpo entonces…

-¿Por qué? -Por demostrarte una faceta de mí que no debí mostrarte. Me empezaba a sentir mal, se oía como si estuviera arrepentido.

-¿Y por qué no? Era una experiencia nueva para mí, así que yo también mostré una faceta de mí que ni yo conocía y era tener tanto…placer.- Dije lo último apenada.

-Aun así…ehmmm…sigo pensando que no fue lo correcto.

-¿Y lo dices ahora?.- Empezaba a crecer un dolor en mi pecho.

-No pude resistirme, tengo que ser honesto pero estamos en la casa de mis padres, estuve preocupado aunque no lo creas porque nos fueran a escuchar. Y de verdad que no lo demostró, me sorprende escucharlo.

-Es decir que…

-¿Qué si me arrepiento? No…-Lo dijo como si supiera lo que pensaba, fue claro pero aun así me hacía sentir mal su cierta diferencia.- Pero debes comprender, no quiero problemas con mis padres y mucho menos involucrarte.

-¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para decirlo?.- Me molesté.

-Lo siento…pero de verdad no estoy arrepentido. Eso esperaba, no había perdido mi virginidad por una simple calentura.

-¿Cuándo pondrás un alto a tus padres? Digo…yo sé que son importantes para ti pero no es justo lo que hacen contigo, tú eres bueno y un excelente estudiante como para que te traten así…

-No quiero hablar del tema Lynn… -Lo lamento pero me preocupo por ti, es como si tuvieras miedo… Nathaniel me miró molesto y se levantó de la cama poniéndose los calzoncillos de nuevo, buscó por el suelo y recogió mi ropa.

-Será mejor que te vayas.- Pestañee incrédula.

-¿Estás enojado?

-Por favor vete ya. Yo me comencé a levantar con cierto dolor en mi pecho, genial noche de pasión y discusión.

Tomé la ropa y me comencé a vestir, miré a Nathaniel quien esta vez evitaba mi mirada.

-No quería hacerte enojar.

-No lo hiciste pero vete. Sin más remedio me acerqué a la puerta y comencé a abrirla y por último me giré hacia él.

-Yo solo no quiero que te traten así…me importas y más por lo que pasó.

-Lo sé…hablamos mañana, vete a la recámara de Ámber o se dará cuenta de que has desaparecido y podrían haber más problemas.

Yo asentí resignada y comencé a salir.

-Adiós.- Dije antes de cerrar la puerta, no recibí respuesta.

Caminé sigilosamente hasta la recámara de Ámber, abrí la puerta y ella seguía dormida, todo normal…cerré la puerta y me acosté para poder descansar lo que restaba de la noche…¿Cuánto tiempo estuve con Nathaniel? No lo sabía pero si estaba segura de algo…no dormiría completamente descansada…mis piernas me gritaban los hechos recientes.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Esta historia fue escrita por una muy querida amiga mía basándose en el episodio 23 del juego, la pueden encontrar en fanfic es como Skylar Dark n.n**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, comentarios, tomatazos bombas molotov todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima bye bye.**_


End file.
